Broken Princess
by Beloved1
Summary: Usagi finds herself being haunted by a past life, and being stalked by a past obsessor...First Season romance. COMPLETE
1. Broken Princess- Prologue

**Prologue**

A cool breeze blew through the warm summer night, lightly rustling the leaves adorning the maple tree that stood proudly outside Tsukino Usagi's bedroom window. Inside, the young girl lay, gripping fiercely at her bed sheets. A thin layer of perspiration covered her forehead and chest as she whimpered softly, almost fearfully. The small black cat at the foot of her bed began to stir as her sleeping owner's legs and arms started to thrash forcefully. Then, just as suddenly as it began, the flailing stopped. Luna rose from her curled-up position and slowly padded her way to the head of Usagi's bed. She inspected the girl closely as to try and understand what had just happened. Upon seeing that Usagi had once again returned to a peaceful sleep, Luna turned to reoccupy her spot on the bed; but just as she was about to lie down Usagi flew into sitting position and let out a blood-curdling scream. Luna became terrified as she watched Usagi pant and sob uncontrollably. Then, without warning, Usagi jumped out of bed and frantically ran over to her mirror.

"Usagi-chan! What is it?" Luna cried.

Meanwhile, Usagi was furiously brushing her bangs out of her face. She then turned to Luna gasping, "Do you see it, Luna? Do you see it?"

Luna looked at her confusedly, "See what, Usagi?"

Usagi looked angrily at her cat then turned to flip on her bedroom light. She heatedly pointed at her forehead and almost screamed at Luna, "THIS!"

If possible, Luna looked even more confused, but then looked at Usagi irritably, "Usagi-chan, I don't see anything. Did you think you had a pimple or something?"

Usagi was suddenly taken aback. She whirled around to face her mirror, and a look of shock fell upon her face. Luna was right. There was nothing there. NOTHING! Usagi continued to stare at her reflection bemused, "But I could have sworn..." she trailed off.

All of a sudden, there was a loud knock at her bedroom door followed by, "Usagi! Are you alright?" It was her mother's voice.

Usagi opened the door and found her mother breathing heavily. Man, did she look worried. Usagi giggled nervously, "Um, heh, sorry, Mom. I just had a bad dream, I guess. Um, sorry?"

"Tsukino Usagi, if you ever scare your dear mother like that again, you'll be grounded for a month!" she yelled at her less than apologetic daughter. Her mother angrily turned and walked back to her own bedroom.

Once her parent's bedroom door had closed, Usagi closed hers as well. She momentarily leaned against the back of her door, then slowly walked back to her bed to sit down. Luna studied her closely before speaking.

"Usagi-chan, it was just nightmare. You'll be fine. You should go back to sleep, you've got school in the morning."

While Luna spoke, Usagi was staring blankly ahead. She felt so perplexed. "It all seemed so real..." she whispered to herself. But even more than confused, she felt incredibly sad, like her heart had been mercilessly broken. Then she felt frustrated because she wasn't sure why she felt this way. She can remember how the dream felt, but she had no clue as to what she had dreamt of! The longer Usagi sat there, the more tired she became, and she gently slid under her covers and fell into a deep sleep, free of heart-wrenching nightmares.


	2. Broken Princess- Ch 1

**Chapter One**

The next morning, Usagi threw on her school uniform and sleepily headed for school. She reallllly did not want to go to school this morning. Because of that stupid dream, she lost almost an hour of sleep! She excitedly checked her watch and let out a dramatic gasp. "Ohhh nooooo! I'm gonna have detention for sure!"

Meanwhile...  
Chiba Mamoru was briskly walking down the sidewalk praying that nothing, or more accurately no one, would make him later than he already was. He was defiantly not in the mood to see HER today. He had slept horribly and now he was going to be late for homeroom. He was never late! It was just unheard of. He had gone all through high school thus far with no tardies or absences. He was not planning to get any now, in his senior year! So what did he do? Why, he rounded the corner and ran straight into the girl he was praying not to see, of course!

"Oh my goodness! Sorry! Sorry! I wasn't paying attention, and, and-"

"Geez, calm down Odango Atama! It's not like you don't run into me everyday!"

Usagi glared up at her nemesis and anger wasn't beginning to describe what she was feeling. "Do you always have to be such a jerk?"

"Do you always have to be such a klutz?"

Usagi clenched her fists then spat out, "I don't have time for this, ya know! I'm late!"

Mamoru was too becoming a little more than irritated, "Yeah, well so am I...so MOVE!" He angrily plowed past her and Usagi stared at his back as he walked away. "What an ass," she mumbled as she brushed herself off. Then she resumed her dash for school.

* * *

Usagi sat in her desk silently during Algebra class making a futile attempt to stay awake. Sure, she didn't really care about math, but sleeping during classes is a definite basis for detention. Usagi certainly did not want to be stuck in detention again. 'Come on, Usagi, just keep your eyes open a little longer,' she thought to herself. She had lost interest in what was on the board ages ago, and now she was absently looking around the room. 'Hmmm, how is Ami-chan able to look so interested in this junk? I wonder if she has some kind of brain disorder that makes her actually WANT to be tortured like this. God, when is this class OVER. My eyes feel so heavy...' That was the last thought she had before drifting to sleep.

About fifteen minutes later Makoto noticed that Usagi was passed out on her desk. She rose an eyebrow, 'How can Usagi-chan sleep so deeply in a place like this?' Makoto found herself trying to hold back a giggle when she noticed that her friend started to twitch in her sleep. She looked at Usagi oddly, 'what the...' She suddenly realized that, not only was Usagi twitching, she was crying. 'I guess she's having a bad dream.' Then, out of the blue, Usagi jumped from her seat and began to scream desperately. Miss Haruna whipped around and stared at her student in shock, as did everyone else in class.

"Usagi! That was completely uncalled for!" Haruna screamed at her.

Usagi, finally realizing where she was, began to fiercely wipe the tears from her eyes. "Miss Haruna, I-I don't, I mean, I'm not sure..." she stammered.

"Usagi, are you O.K.?" her teacher asked.

"I-I, um, I..." She just couldn't collect herself, and now the embarrassment from the situation was beginning to set in.

Ami looked worriedly at her friend, "Usagi-chan?"

Miss Haruna cut in, "Usagi, why don't you go and see the school nurse."

Usagi nodded and headed out the door. 'What in the world just happen?' she thought to herself. She was completely humiliated. How could she do something like that to herself? As she approached the office she contemplated on what she should tell the nurse. 'What am I supposed to say? That I freaked out for no apparent reason in the middle of class?' She opted for, 'I threw up,' instead. That way maybe the nurse would just send her home.

After a quick stop in the nurse's office, Usagi was immediately excused from her remaining classes. The nurse had tried to contact Usagi's mother, but could not get a hold of her. Usagi told the nurse that she was okay to walk and that the fresh air would do her some good. The nurse agreed and Usagi promptly left school.

On her way home she glanced at her watch and noticed that it was already 2:30. School would be out in a half an hour, and she was sure her friends would make a stop at the arcade-so that's where she went. As she approached the glass doors leading into the arcade, she stopped and studied her reflection. She gently lifted her bangs from her forehead and looked at herself closely. It was like she was expecting to see something there, but she didn't know what. She quickly dismissed the strange thought and walked through the doors. Upon her entrance, Motoki looked up from the counter and smiled warmly.

"Hey Usagi-chan! You sure are early today. What's up?" he asked.

"Oh, not much. I was just feeling a little under the weather, so the school nurse let me go."

Motoki frowned, "Geez, that sure stinks. It's nothing serious, I hope."

Usagi smiled at him, "No. Actually, I feel much better now. Do you mind if I play a few games while I wait for Rei and the others?"

"Of course not. Knock yourself out."

Usagi walked over to the Sailor V game and deposited a quarter. Once the game started, she was so engrossed in it that she didn't notice a certain ebony haired high school student enter the arcade.

"Hey, Motoki!" Mamoru called.

"Hey! What's up Mamoru-kun?"

"Not much. I had a lousy day, though, all because a certain odango-headed fifteen year old almost made me late for homeroom this morning. I tell ya, I can't walk ten feet without her running into me," Mamoru huffed.

"You mean Usagi? Yeah, I have to admit that she is pretty clumsy. She's been here for twenty minutes or so. She said she got sent home sick," Motoki informed him.

Mamoru glanced over at the girl screaming at the Sailor V game, then turned back to his friend, "Then why isn't she HOME?"

Motoki chuckled as Mamoru got up to give Usagi her daily teasing.  
"Hey, Odango-Atama! Heard you got sent home sick. What happened? D'you hurl all over your class room or something?" Mamoru taunted.

Usagi looked up from her game and was about to bite back, when she suddenly stood and faced Mamoru. She looked at him carefully for a moment, and Mamoru looked back at Usagi like she had gone mad. 'What on earth is she doing,' he thought, 'and why is she looking at me like that? She's starting to scare me.' Suddenly, Usagi lifted her hand to Mamoru's face and gently stroked his left cheek. Mamoru's eyes widened. He was totally confused. Then, slowly, Usagi brought her fingers together, and she pinched his cheek-hard.

"Owww! Odango, what the hell are you doing?" Mamoru yelped.

"Don't call me that stupid name, you big JERK!" she screamed, releasing his face from her hand. "And for your information, NO, I did not 'hurl all over my class room!' "

Mamoru rubbed his cheek tenderly, "Then why did you get sent home? Did you go nuts and start pinching people?"

Usagi's face saddened, "No, you baka. I, well, I don't know exactly what happened." Then she yelled defensively, "And I am not nuts!" not completely believing herself. After all, she did scream bloody murder in the middle of class. And just a few moments ago, when she was touching Mamoru's face, she felt like she had touched him that way before. Thank God she thought of that pinch to cover up her impulsive act! 'He deserved a good, hard pinch anyways,' she thought to herself with a giggle. Usagi and Mamoru began to bicker once again when Rei, Makoto, and Ami entered the arcade.

"Mako-chan, I thought you said Usagi wasn't feeling well?" Rei said angrily.

"Well, she wasn't. The nurse even let her leave." Makoto informed her.

"So she came here? Oooooh! That Odango-Atama!" Rei screeched.

"Maybe she was suddenly feeling better," Ami said quietly as she watched Usagi and Mamoru verbally attack one another on the other side of the arcade.

As the three girls watched the scene in awe, a tall, sandy haired boy entered the arcade behind them. He had never been there before, but for some reason he felt drawn inside. He was casually looking around to see what the three teenage girls in front of him were gawking at, when he saw her. He couldn't believe it. He'd been searching for her for over a year, and now here she was, right in front of him. 'Can it really be her!' he thought. 'It sure as hell looks like her...' With that thought, he walked smoothly over to where the two teens were arguing.

"Why don't you just go take a long walk off a short bridge, Mamoru," Usagi sniffed.

"Only if it will keep from seeing your Odango face everyday!" Mamoru yelled back.

"Excuse me," the guy started, "but you must stupid to insult such a beautiful young woman."

Mamoru's head whipped around and Usagi stared at the stranger in shock. "Who are you?" they said simultaneously.

"I could ask you the same question," he said to Mamoru with a hint of recognition in his eyes. 'Do I know him?' the stranger thought as Mamoru stared at him angrily.

Mamoru straightened, "Do you have a problem, or something?"

"Well as a matter of fact I do. I have a problem with arrogant guys who treat beautiful girls like yesterday's trash," he bit back. "Now, Miss, can I treat you to a milkshake?" he said to Usagi.

"Uh, I, um, sure..." she stuttered.

"By the way, my name is Thanatos," he said sweetly to Usagi.

"I'm Usagi. Hmm, Thanatos. That sure a strange name."

He chuckled, "Yes, I suppose it is. Then why don't you just call me Nate."

Mamoru watched with his jaw hanging open as the two sat in a booth together and ordered their milkshakes. 'Who the hell was that guy!' he questioned silently.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Rei hollered as she came to stand beside Mamoru.

"I have no idea," Mamoru answered dumbly. He didn't know who that guy was with Usagi, but boy did Mamoru hate him.

While she sipped her milkshake, Usagi stared at Nate in wonder. She had to admit that he sure was a handsome one. He had light sandy hair that fell softly over his forehead and bright green eyes. He looked to be about seventeen or so.

"So," Usagi started, "why did you stick up for me like that?"

"Well, it's like I said. No pretty girl deserves to be talked to like that."

Usagi blushed, "Oh. Thank you."

"Who did that guy think he was, anyway?" Nate asked.

"Oh, that was just Mamoru. He's really not a bad guy, fighting is just the way we communicate. It's always been that way," Usagi replied before turning to glance at Mamoru. She nearly fell out of her seat when she saw Mamoru staring in their direction heatedly. But he was not staring angrily at her, like she would have expected. He was staring at Nate, and he was scaring her. 'What the heck...' she thought nervously. Mamoru looked thoroughly pissed. Usagi's eyes wondered from his face to his sides, where his fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white. A look of confusion crossed her face and Usagi turned her attention back to Nate.

"So, where do you go to school?" she asked him.

"I just enrolled in the twelfth grade at Juuban High School."

"No way! That's where I go, but I'm only in the ninth grade," she informed him, thinking he would snub her once he found out she was only fifteen.

He smiled widely, "Well then, maybe we could eat lunch together or something."

"Uh, sure," Usagi said, surprised.

"Well, I should be going now," Nate said as he stood, "I don't think I can take much more of that Mamoru's staring. I hope to see you in school tomorrow." He gave her a wink and left the arcade.

'Darn that Mamoru for driving him away,' Usagi thought bitterly. 'I should give him a piece of my mind,' she added. But before she even finished her thoughts, Mamoru was sitting across from her looking rather peeved.

"What do you want, you big creep."

Mamoru's mouth fell open, "Me? If anyone is a creep it's that, that Thanatos. What kind of a name is that anyway!"

"I thinks it's Greek or something," Usagi said absently. "What do you care anyway, Mamoru?"

Mamoru stiffened. Why did he care? "Well, uh, uh...Well that guy was obviously a jerk. I just don't want to see you get yourself into trouble."

"I don't think he would do anything to hurt me! Plus, he's more of a gentleman than you'll ever be!" Usagi scowled.

"I know how to be a gentlemen to those who deserve it! If you were any bit of a lady, or even had the potential to be a lady, then I might treat you like one!"

Usagi felt her eyes starting to tear up, "Well thank you for that boost in self-esteem." Tears began to slide down her cheeks and she swiftly turned and ran out the door leaving Mamoru with a huge foot stuck in his mouth.

Usagi's dash soon slowed to a somber walk. The warm tears that were trickling down her cheeks began to cease and dry. She came to stand by a small lake that was about a quarter mile from the arcade. As she stared out over its glittering surface, she listened to the shallowness of her breath and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure why she felt so upset. She and Mamoru fought everyday and she always brushed it off. Maybe the fact that she seemed to be going crazy had something to do with it. It was not so much that she felt insane, but...different. She wasn't herself.

Usagi looked down at her shaking hands and clenched her fists in anger. 'What is wrong with me?' she thought. 'Maybe my being Sailor Moon is finally getting to me.' She looked up and away from her fists and began to focus on the rippling water before her. She soon felt another tear slide down her face, and she quickly wiped it away. A light wind blew and gently rustled her hair. She brushed the stray strands out of her face and looked down at her reflection, and-

That's when she saw it. The thing she'd been expecting to see all day had finally appeared. She gazed at the reflection in awe, as if it were not her own. She slowly leaned down to touch her fingers to the water. Perhaps she was just seeing things. Perhaps she had wanted so badly to prove that she was still sane that her mind had willed it there. Perhaps... However, as she was bending down she realized that she had leaned over too far, and she was going to fall into the lake. As she was about to hit the water, Usagi thought, 'This is just how I wanted to end my day,' but she never made an attempt to save herself. Her fingers hit the water first and she expected the rest of her body to follow, but it never did.

Mamoru had swiftly wrapped his hands around her waste and pulled her away from the shallow lake.

"Geez, Usagi! Be more careful. You almost fell in!"

Usagi's brow furrowed in anger and she turned around to face him. However, as she looked into his eyes her anger faded and she felt her face soften. "What are you doing here?" she almost whispered.

Mamoru stared back at her with a sad look in his eyes. "I don't know," he replied quietly.

"Oh," Usagi said as she turned around to face the water once again.

"Usagi... Listen, I-what I mean is...I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Usagi let out a slight laugh and turned toward Mamoru. "You don't have to apologize. I over reacted. Besides, it's not like I shouldn't be used to your teasing."

"I never meant to hurt your feelings, though. It's not like I really believe any of the things I say to you. You know that. Right?"

When she didn't respond, Mamoru became worried. "At least tell me you forgive me."

Usagi looked deep into Mamoru's eyes, and she felt herself float away. She brought her hand to Mamoru's cheek, letting gently rest on his face. Mamoru stared at her sadly, and he placed his hand over hers and held it gently. Her eyes began to water once again as she spoke, "I could lose everything surrendering to you..." Suddenly aware of what she had just said, Usagi pulled her hand back and started blushing furiously. "I, I um, I'm sorry. I don't really know where that came from."

Mamoru shook his head to clear it and stopped when he looked at the girl in front of him. "Usagi you look-different. Are you feeling alright?"

Usagi tried to wipe away the sweat that was forming on her forehead. "Oh yeah. I'm fine," she replied as her vision began to blur. "I, I just feel a little dizzy."

"Why don't I walk you home then-just in case you feel faint or something."

Usagi nodded and let Mamoru walk her home.

* * *

After Mamoru had dropped her off, Usagi walked unsteadily up the stairs and into her bedroom. Once she had closed her bedroom door, she collapsed to the floor. She tried to push herself up and found she could not move. She tried to yell for help and found she couldn't speak. Usagi just lay there helplessly praying that the strange dizziness that had taken her over would disappear.

She began to experience a number of emotions. They were not emotions that she was foreign to, but the intensity of the emotions was unlike anything she had ever felt. It was almost frightening. She felt fear, dread, sorrow, grief, anger, rage, agony, pain, guilt. She felt despair.

In the midst of this flood of emotions, Usagi began to see things-images. They were too hard to make out, though. Everything was clouded over. Finally, she closed her eyes tightly, hoping that the episode would end, and it did. It just stopped.

She pushed herself up off the floor and ran into the bathroom where she began to vomit uncontrollably. When she stopped, Usagi wiped off her mouth and turned to the sink to splash some water on her face. She glanced up at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and found she could not stop staring at herself; not because of how she looked, but because of how she felt. She had never felt so much self-loathing. It was her fault. What "it" was she did not know, but "it" was her fault, and she began to sob.

* * *

Later that night, Usagi sat silently by her window staring longingly at the moon. She shivered slightly as a cool breeze blew in. She watched her curtains as they seemingly floated with the wind. They appeared to dance around her. She felt warm as they wrapped around her and she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

She awoke several hours later, still sitting beside her window. Usagi stood and started toward her bed, but just as she turned her back she heard a voice from outside.

"Princess," it said, "hurry! They've found out about us!"

Usagi spun on her heal and ran to her window, but when she looked to the ground below, she found it was deserted. She brushed it off as being tired and went to bed. After Usagi had tucked herself underneath her warm covers, she was soon fast asleep.

* * *

To her own surprise, Usagi had found herself waking at 7:30 the next morning. She took her time getting dressed, and then she headed for school.

Because of her being so early, Usagi never ran into Mamoru, and she had time to socialize before classes started. As she walked the school grounds, Usagi saw Ami studying diligently under a tree, but decided not to disturb her. As she continued to look around, a hand tapped Usagi on the soldier, and she turned around to see who it was.

"Nate! What's up?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," he responded, "I just saw you standing here and I thought I'd say 'hi.'"

"Well, hi," Usagi giggled.

The first bell rung and Nate said, "Maybe I'll see you later. Perhaps at lunch?"

"Sure."

With her response, both Usagi and Nate went to their classes.

Usagi cautiously strode into her classroom, weary about yesterday's embarrassing experience. She quickly found her desk and plopped down in it. Naru looked at her friend with wide eyes. She didn't really expect Usagi to come to school today, not after what had happened the day before.

"Usagi?" she whispered.

Usagi turned toward Naru cautiously. She knew what was coming. "Yes, Naru?"

"Um, are you feeling better? I mean, what happened yesterday?"

"Oh, um, that...well, it turns out that I had a really high fever, and I was a little delirious..." Usagi lied. She really did feel bad for lying to her friend, but she really wasn't sure what happened herself. Plus, maybe her explanation will help prove that she was still sane.

"You had that high of a fever and you still came to school?" Naru said, astonished.

"Yeah, well, my fever broke shortly after I left school. I really am feeling much better."

"Thank goodness. You had me really worried." Naru said.

Usagi smiled affectionately at her friend, "Thanks, Naru."

* * *

By lunchtime, the story of Usagi's high fever causing her "episode" had been spread around her class and was accepted easily. With that behind her, Usagi could enjoy the rest of her day.

She walked through the cafeteria and looked for Ami, Makoto, and Naru, but before she had a chance to find them, someone reached out and grabbed her hand. Usagi looked down at the table she was standing next to and met Nate's gaze.

"Hey, Usagi. Want to sit with me?"

Usagi blushed lightly, "Sure." She sat down and began to inhale her lunch. She heard Nate giggle and looked up. "What?" she questioned.

"Nothing, Usagi. You are just very cute when you eat," he said, causing Usagi to blush again.

Usagi decided to slow her eating pace so that she could have a conversation with Nate. "So, Nate, how has your first day been so far?"

"Rather good, actually. I've met a lot of nice people and I get to eat lunch with the prettiest girl in school," he replied smoothly.

"Me? I'm not the prettiest girl in school!" she yelled, embarrassed.

"Oh yeah?" Nate questioned, "then who is?"

Usagi looked around the cafeteria until she found who she was looking for. "Her," Usagi pointed. "Akiko Yamazaki." She was a fairly tall girl at 5'7" and she had long brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Really, you think so?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. I met her this morning. She was a little too flirty for my taste, and she wears entirely too much make-up. She really isn't much of a natural beauty. Take away her make-up, and you don't have much. You, Usagi, on the other hand, don't wear any make-up and you still outshine her," Nate argued.

Usagi was speechless. She had never received such a compliment.

"Her comes Akiko now," Nate said.

"Hi, Nate," Akiko said sweetly. Then she glanced over at Usagi. "Oh, hi Usapa."

"Usagi," she corrected.

Akiko glanced at over at Usagi again, "Whatever. Do you mind if I sit at your table?" she said turning back to Nate.

"No, I don't mind," he responded and Akiko sat at the end of the table. Nate turned to Usagi to continue their conversation. "So anyway, I haven't seen that guy from the arcade. He looks to be in my grade," Nate enquired about Mamoru.

"Oh, well, he doesn't go here. That baka goes to Azabu high school," Usagi informed him.

This caught Akiko's attention, "Did you say Azabu high? My prom date goes there and he's totally hot," she boasted.

"Oh yeah," Nate said, "I forgot about the prom."

Akiko looked at him seductively, "If only you had transferred sooner, then we could have gone together."

"That's okay, Akiko, I'm sure I'll find a date. Besides, I'm sure you'll have a great time with your date."

"Definitely! Mamoru and I will have the best time!"

Usagi choked on her lunch. "CHIBA Mamoru?" she asked excitedly.

Akiko looked at her wearily, "YOU know Mamoru?"

"Damn right I do," she responded angrily. "That baka! Why would you want to go with HIM?"

"Is he the same Mamoru from yesterday?" Nate asked.

"Yep, that's him!" Usagi hostilely replied.

Akiko was getting annoyed. "Wait a minute, how do you know Mamoru?" she asked Usagi.

"Apparently they fight on a daily basis," Nate told Akiko. "Not only that, but he also stares daggers at any other guy who attempts to talk to Usagi," Nate said angrily, remember yesterday's incident.

Akiko tensed, but then suddenly relaxed. "Oh, so you two must be related in some way," she said to Usagi.

"ME, related to MAMORU! Like even!" Usagi laughed. "He just likes to tick me off, and I'm sure I can expect more of his abuse at the arcade later."

Akiko straightened. "He's going to be at the arcade? Well then I'll probably meet him there after school. There are still some things we need to discuss before prom. Besides, I'm sure he's itching to see me," she said, more to Usagi than Nate.

Usagi felt a twinge of jealousy, but pushed the feeling aside.

"Usagi?" Nate asked as a thought occurred to him. "I know we haven't known each other very long, but would you like to be MY prom date?"

Usagi's eyes widened, "ME? Of course!"

Akiko rolled her eyes, "You're asking a freshman to the senior prom?"

Usagi sank back in her seat with embarrassment. Nate looked coolly at Akiko. "Why not," he said, "she's a beautiful freshman, and I KNOW I'll have a lot of fun with Usagi. More than with anyone else I can think of."

Insulted, Akiko stood and stomped away from the table leaving Usagi to giggle at her defeat.

* * *

After school, Usagi met Nate and they went to the arcade together. During the walk over, Nate slipped his hand into Usagi's and she accepted it, blushing. As they neared the arcade, Usagi saw Akiko walk in.

Inside, Mamoru sat in a booth drinking a Coke while he waited to see if Usagi was okay. He knew she'd be here soon and he wanted to know if she was all right after he had dropped her off last night, but a slim hand snaking over top of his interrupted Mamoru's thoughts.

"Hi, Mamoru-kun," Akiko said flirtingly.

"Hey, Akiko-chan. How are you?" Mamoru asked the attractive girl.

"I'm great," she said as she slid next to him into the booth. "We're still on for the prom, right?"

"Yeah, definitely. Hey, do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"Okay. I'll have a vanilla milkshake."

"I'll be right back," he said as he walked to the counter to place the order. Motoki returned to Mamoru with the shake in a matter of seconds and Mamoru turned to return to his booth-that is until the doors slid open and a couple walked in. Mamoru couldn't believe it. There was Usagi with that guy from yesterday, and his arm was around her waist. Mamoru looked where Nate's hand rested on Usagi's hip possessively and he dropped the milkshake he was holding. Usagi's head whipped up as she heard the glass break on the floor. Akiko had also walked over to see if Mamoru was all right.

"ODANGO!" he screamed angrily. "I can't believe you are with HIM again!"

"So what if I am!" she yelled back.

"Why is he touching you like that?" Mamoru ordered pointing to Nate's hand on her hip.

"That's none of your business, Mamoru," Nate responded for Usagi. "Besides, isn't obvious? I like Usagi and she seems to like me."

Mamoru was about to respond when Akiko snuggled up next to him. "Mamoru, why do you waist your time talking to HER," Akiko asked referring to Usagi.

Usagi's face turned red with anger, "EXCUSE ME?" she screamed.

"You heard me!" Akiko said snobbishly.

"I've known that baka longer than you have, so if he's wasting his time with anyone it's YOU!"

Mamoru stared at the two girls dumbfounded. They were arguing over him. Sure, girls have fought over him before, but this was Odango. She hated him, didn't she?

"Usagi! Calm down," Nate interjected. "Forget about them."

Akiko gave Nate an icy look and grabbed Mamoru's arm. "Come on, Mamoru. We have to talk about the prom."

"So do we," Usagi said grabbing Nate's arm.

Mamoru looked at Usagi angrily. "You're going to the prom with him?"

"YES!" Usagi said as she pushed passed Mamoru.

"She's such a baby," Akiko muttered as Usagi and Nate walked away.

Usagi caught her comment and turned around and stuck her tongue out at Akiko, giving her a raspberry.

Mamoru tried to hold in a giggle, but failed miserably and a laugh escaped his lips-which was followed by Akiko's elbow jabbing him in the ribs.

"Ow!" Mamoru cried as he continued to laugh. "Now look what you've gotten me into, Odango!" he chuckled.

Usagi watched Mamoru laugh helplessly and she rolled her eyes as a smile cracked her lips.

"Serves you right, Mamoru-BAKA," she said as Nate pulled her into a booth.

Usagi slid into the booth and Nate slid in after her, blocking her from Mamoru's vision. He threw Mamoru a cold look, and Mamoru stopped laughing. Mamoru grabbed Akiko's hand and returned to his booth.


	3. Broken Princess- Ch 2

**Chapter Two**

Usagi rushed around frantically as she tried to get ready for Nate's prom. It has been almost two weeks since he asked her, leaving her not nearly enough time to prepare. It didn't help that Usagi continued to have more horrible nightmares and panic attacks either.

Nate would be at her house in a half an hour! She really wanted to look good tonight. She wanted Nate to be blown away, and she wanted to show that Akiko-baka that she was no baby. Maybe she would even make Mamoru drool at her feet!

She continued to apply her make-up, using only soft pinks and shimmery white. She placed her teardrop diamond earrings on her lobes and clasped a diamond solitaire around her neck. She had had her hair done by a professional this afternoon. It was all up in tightly pinned curls, which made her appear to have much less hair than she really did, and the hairdresser had placed small rhinestones throughout the curls, causing her hair to glitter beautifully.

With all those things taken care of, Usagi prepared to put on her gown. It was a light, almost icy pink. The top of the dress was a strapless corset while the bottom flowed out gently to her feet. The bodice and the very bottom of the skirt were embroidered with tiny pink beads. To complete the look, Usagi's mother had bought her a pair of open toed glass slippers.

Usagi inspected herself in the mirror and felt a great sense of pride. Even she thought she looked good. It may be a cliche, but she really did look like a princess. While Usagi was happy with her appearance, she still felt she needed something. She ran her fingertips across her forehead wishing that it would appear-it would complete her look so beautifully.

"Usagi! Your date is here," she heard her mother call.

"Well, this is it," Usagi told herself.

Usagi walked carefully downstairs where she saw Nate speaking to her father. 'Oh great,' Usagi thought, 'Dad's probably giving him the third degree. I guess I should go rescue him.'

"Hi, Nate," she said cheerfully, awaiting his reaction to her appearance.

Nate turned around to greet his date and dropped the flowers he was holding as soon as he looked at her. He couldn't speak. He had never seen her this beautiful. "Wow," was all he eventually managed and Usagi blushed happily.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

Nate nodded and picked up the flowers he had dropped. "These are for you," he said to Usagi.

"Thank you. They're beautiful."

Nate took Usagi by the hand and led her to his car, and they then went to the Juuban High Senior Prom.

* * *

Mamoru stood by his and Akiko's table with a blank look on his face. He was positively board. His date was busy socializing with people he didn't know, and he felt like a piece of arm candy. At least his date looked beautiful, though. She wore a tight lavender satin dress that went well with her dark brown hair and eyes. He, of course, was wearing one of his traditional tuxedos that he owned as Tuxedo Mask.

Akiko, after feeling she had mingled enough, turned her attention back to Mamoru. "Are you having a good time?" she asked and Mamoru nodded. "This is great," she continued, "we're the best looking couple here."

Mamoru, who had become somewhat used to her narcissism, replied, "Yeah, you look wonderful."

Akiko smiled and said, "I can't wait to see Nate and that Usapi girl."

"Usagi," Mamoru corrected.

"Whatever. You know, I've never seen her wear a drop of make-up. She'll probably show up in a sundress and her hair in those ridiculous pigtails," Akiko snickered. "Nate will be so jealous of you when he sees me."

Mamoru just rolled his eyes his date. "Well, speak of the devil," he said as he saw Nate walk in.

"Where are they?" Akiko asked.

"Nate is over by the door," he told her. Mamoru watched Nate walk in and stop when he realized he was missing his date. Nate began to look around, and he must of spotted Usagi behind him because he motioned for someone to come with him.

Mamoru watch closely, anticipating to see that Odango-Atama who insisted on coming with that jerk. Mamoru felt his breath catch in his throat as she came into view. 'That can't be Usagi,' he thought dazedly. Mamoru looked at Akiko standing next to him and saw the shocked look on her face. She looked almost unsure of herself at seeing Usagi, but then straightened proudly and grabbed Mamoru's arm. "Come on, Mamoru. We're going over there."

Usagi stood nervously gripping Nate's arm. She had lost all her confidence once they had arrived here. She didn't know any of these people! They were all upper classmen. Usagi continued to look around the crowd of people until she heard a sickeningly sweet and familiar voice. It was Akiko.

"Hi, Nate. Don't I look fabulous?"

Usagi looked at Akiko insecurely. She did look great.

"Yes, Akiko. You look very nice," Nate replied.

It was a compliment, but Akiko was disappointed with his response.

"Where is your date?" Nate asked.

"Right here," Mamoru informed him.

Usagi turned toward Mamoru's voice. When she spotted him, she tried to hide the drool that was beginning to form at her mouth. 'God, has Mamoru always been this gorgeous?' Usagi asked herself.

"Hi, Usagi," Mamoru said softly.

"Hi, Mamoru," she responded, her voice equally soft.

Usagi looked Mamoru in the eye and lost herself in his gaze. Mamoru stared back, trapped in the gaze of a girl that he had never seen look so beautiful. In fact, he'd never seen any girl look that beautiful.

Mamoru cleared his throat nervously. "Usagi, you look-you look incredible," he told her, Nate and Akiko forgotten.

"Thanks, Mamoru. So do you." Usagi found herself walking closer to Mamoru, and he was doing the same toward her. Both stopped, only a foot between them.

"I never knew you could look-like this," Mamoru said as he ran his fingers over the silky skin of her left shoulder. Usagi blushed, but she could not remove her gaze from his.

The two stood like that until Nate grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her close to him. "Usagi, what are you doing?" he asked her.

Usagi shook her head out of the daze that had overtaken her. "Uh, nothing. I was just talking to Mamoru."

Nate looked at Mamoru suspiciously, but said nothing. "Well, why don't we find a table?" he said to Usagi.

"You can sit at our table," Akiko put in.

Nate was about to say 'no' when Usagi smiled and said 'okay.' Usagi had barely placed her purse on the table when Akiko took Nate's arm and said, "Let's dance!" leaving only Usagi and Mamoru at the table. When Nate and Akiko had entered the dance floored a fast paced song was playing, but the music soon changed to a slow love song.

Usagi watched Akiko dance with HER date, and Mamoru eyed her nervously. Clearing his throat once again, he said, "Usagi, dance with me." His tone of voice was strange. It had almost sounded like an order, like she could not refuse him even if she wanted to.

Usagi turned toward Mamoru with a look of surprise on her face. "You want to dance with me? But what if I step on your feet!"

Mamoru laughed. "Usagi, I have never wanted to dance with anyone more." He took Usagi's hand and walked to the dance floor. Usagi held her breath as Mamoru faced her. He placed a hand on her hip and pulled her body impossibly close to his, while she responded by snaking an arm around his neck. With his free hand, Mamoru took her free hand and pulled it close to his chest, lacing his fingers with hers. He began to lead the dance, but soon found he didn't need to as they fell into a smooth rhythm. Usagi craned her neck to look up at the man she was dancing with. She couldn't believe it was Mamoru. Mamoru looked back at Usagi, his face inches from hers and he felt Usagi's fingers slip into his hair, causing his head to lower even more. His hand moved to the small of her back, pressing her as close to him as possible. Mamoru felt strangely comfortable with the girl in his arms, and he lowered his head to rest just between her neck and shoulder. Usagi closed her eyes as she felt Mamoru's warm breath against her skin. Her knees felt weak, and she may have collapsed were it not for Mamoru's strong hold. They were holding each other so closely that, to anyone watching, the two looked like lovers. And they were positively the most beautiful couple anyone had ever seen.

Usagi took her hand from his hair and brought it to his face, causing Mamoru to look her in the eye. At that moment, something had triggered inside them. They both stopped, their bodies becoming incredibly still. They continued to simply stare at each other, recognition coming to both their eyes. This feeling-it was so familiar, and-and intimate. Mamoru ached to close the small space between them, to taste her lips with his, but something held him back. Something in her gaze was begging him to kiss her, but something else was telling him he couldn't. Mamoru took the hand that was entwined with hers and placed it at the base of her neck. Damn what ever it was that was holding him back because he was going to do it, he was going to kiss her. His lips moved closer to hers and-

"Usagi!" Nate's voice called.

Usagi's eye's widened and she pulled herself from Mamoru's embrace.

"Usagi! Oh, there you are!" Nate smiled. "I was wondering where you had gone."

"I was just dancing with Mamoru," she said nervously.

"How unfortunate," Nate said throwing Mamoru a cocky look. "Why don't I show you how to dance, Usagi? I would like to have you in my arms."

Usagi smiled and followed Nate, but not before giving Mamoru one last longing look. Mamoru felt his heart stop as she looked at him, and he desired her then more than he had ever desired anything.

Nate brought Usagi close to him as they began to dance. As Usagi danced with him, she yearned to be somewhere else-specifically Mamoru's arms. She liked Nate very much, but the feeling of being in his arms doesn't even compare to those of Mamoru. Usagi looked over Nate's shoulder, searching for the man who was supposed to be her mortal enemy, but she did not see him. She assumed he was with Akiko, and she felt jealousy overtake her senses. She imagined Mamoru holding Akiko as he had just held her, and she felt her heart sink into her chest.

"Nate, if you don't mind, I need to get some air," Usagi told him.

"Of course I don't mind. Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No, that's alright. I'll only be a few minutes."

Usagi went out onto the balcony that was connected to the room she was just in. She walked to the railing and inhaled deeply. She stared up at the sky, and at the moon in particular, and tried to sort out her feelings. She shivered slightly from a cool breeze and was going to return inside, when she felt two warm hands on her shoulders.

Usagi turned around slowly, facing the person behind her. "Mamoru," she breathed.

"Hey," was all he said.

"Hey," she said back just before he leaned down and kissed her.

For some reason, Usagi had been expecting that kiss, and she accepted Mamoru's lips immediately. He kissed her softly, his hands resting at her waist, but then Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru's neck, pulling him closer, and the kiss turned more passionate. Mamoru wrapped his arms tighter around her and the pressure from his kiss had bent her backward slightly over the balcony railing.

Without either of them realizing it, the kissed turned almost desperate. They were kissing as if they would never kiss again. Mamoru gripped at Usagi as if she would disappear, and Usagi's hands were wound so tightly into Mamoru's hair that he should have cried out in pain-but neither of them noticed. They just kissed deeper.

All of a sudden, Usagi received a vision. It was a vision of a Prince and Princess holding each other as desperately as they were. From the couple in her vision Usagi could sense a great deal of fear-fear of getting caught. And that's when Usagi remembered Nate. She abruptly pulled away from Mamoru's grasp as guilt washed over her.

"I'm sorry Mamoru...I just can't. I'm supposed to be here with Nate."

"Oh right. Him," Mamoru drawled, disappointed. "Listen, Usagi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I had no right."

"It's okay, Mamoru. Really. I-I better go find Nate now," Usagi said just before running back inside.

Mamoru watched her go, and an empty feeling came over him. It was funny; after the kiss they just shared, his desire for Usagi should have been satisfied, but now he only longed for her more.

After Usagi had returned to Nate, they danced some more, talked some more, and flirted some more. Now, Nate was dropping Usagi at her house. As they approached to her home, Nate gazed at Usagi.

"You looked wonderful tonight," he said to her.

"Thank you. I had a wonderful time," Usagi replied nervously, knowing what was going to happen next.

Nate leaned close to Usagi and, lifting her chin with his hand, he kissed her fully on the mouth. Usagi responded slightly; though she did not want respond at all.

Usagi broke the kiss shortly after it began. "Goodnight, Nate," she said softly and went into her house.

Nate watched her go in, and after she had disappeared from his view, he softly whispered, "Goodnight...Serenity."

* * *

Usagi took off her gown and carefully hung it up. She then sat at her dresser and began taking the bobby pins out of her hair. Usagi stared through her reflection that just stared distantly back thinking of how torn apart she felt. It was unusual and ironic that she would find herself falling for Mamoru, while an amazing guy just happened to be falling for her at the same time.

Well at least SHE thought he was amazing-Mamoru had other ideas about Nate, however. Mamoru. What was it about him that was suddenly appealing to her? Since she's known him he's done nothing but drive her crazy! He still drives her crazy-just in a different way now...

Usagi tucked herself into her covers and hoped that sleep would settle her restless heart, but when morning comes, she will be dreadfully disappointed. For the next day will bring her nothing but further grief...


	4. Broken Princess- Ch 3

**Chapter Three**

Usagi pulled her feather pillow over her face as the sunlight peeked through her curtains. She peered out from under the fabric of her pillowcase and looked at the clock on her nightstand. Ten-thirty. She threw her pillow onto the floor, and Usagi stretched out fully, trying to wake herself.

Twenty-five minutes later, Usagi hopped down the steps. She grabbed a blueberry muffin and called to her mother that she was taking a walk. She was going to walk to the arcade, but she decided that she preferred to be in the fresh air today.

She walked to the lake at a comfortable pace. She hadn't been there since that day she almost fell in. She was a little wary of going back, but she almost felt like she needed to.

Usagi came to stand by the water and the breeze made a chill run down her spine. Her hair was flying in her face and she looked down at her reflection to fix it. But Usagi did a double take as she realized that something was-different. Her mouth fell open in shock.

Falling to her knees, Usagi continued to stare at her reflection and the crescent moon that had come to adorn her forehead. It was shining so brightly that she had to squint in order to see it clearly. Usagi brought a shaky hand to touch the moon, and she felt its familiar warmth.

The light from the symbol on her forehead covered her fingertips and continued to spread over her entire body. Usagi felt herself being pulled away-not physically, but somehow. Usagi saw her reflection fade and it was replaced with a hauntingly familiar scene.

There was a huge courtyard, made of white marble and covered with flowers. There was a long white path leading to an enormous and beautiful castle that Usagi somehow sensed was hers. She stood and walked up a long staircase that led to a balcony that seemed to wrap itself around the entire building.

Usagi was about to enter the castle when she heard someone speaking around the corner of the balcony. She walked cautiously toward the voice, or what sounded like voices. She peeked around the corner and she stared in horror as she saw a young man talking to HER. Well, not her, but someone who looked exactly like her. She even had the same hairstyle-buns and pigtails. The young man seemed-familiar-though she could not place his face. She strained desperately trying to hear their conversation.

"Serenity, please," the young man said, "This is ridiculous. You're going to let other people keep us apart? Other people don't matter. WE matter-you and I. As long as we have each other, we don't need anyone else."

The girl, Serenity, was weeping softly. "Endy-It's not that easy-"

"Yes it is!" he shouted.

"You know that it is forbidden for us to be together. We're engaged to other people, for God's sake!"

"I don't want her! I want you! Serenity, I love you."

"Endymion, don't. Please..." she cried.

"I know you love me," he said softly. "Why can't you just say it?"

She began to cry harder, "Endymion, you know I can't. I could lose everything surrendering to you!"

Endymion began to cry softly. "I know," he said. "I know what's at stake here. I have as much to lose as you do, but I will lose everything without you-everything that matters."

"Who will rule the Moon if I leave? I couldn't shame my mother so."

'Wait a second,' Usagi thought, 'the Moon? Then could she be-?' Her thoughts were cut of by Endymion's words, and Usagi listened intently.

"Serenity," he said, "I cannot force you to love me, and so I will leave. Stop me if you do truly love me, but if not-then I shall leave you forever." Endymion looked at her sadly, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. "I will always love you, my sweet Princess," he said before he kissed her lovingly and passionately. He ended their kiss and he began to walk away, glancing back briefly to look at his Princess one last time.

He knew that she did love him, but she was the heir to the throne that ruled over most of the solar system. He was the heir to the Earth's throne, but he would give it up for her. He would give anything to be with her. Endymion felt the tears run down his face as the pain of losing his one true love was too much to bear. He prepared to walk down the balcony steps for the last time, and he sighed deeply trying to gain control of his emotions.

"Endymion!" a voice called.

Endymion stopped in his tracks and whirled around to see the face that went with that beautiful voice. "Serenity," he breathed.

"Endy, wait! Please..." she cried, "I do love you. I love you more than you could ever know! Please don't leave..."

Endymion pulled his Princess swiftly into his arms, kissing her deeply. "We'll be okay, Serenity. I know it. As long as I have you in my arms, nothing else matters," he said, kissing her once more.

Usagi felt tears of happiness come to her eyes as she saw the two lovers embrace. She seemed to understand how emotional the situation was a bit too well. As she continued to look on at the Price and Princess, the scenery faded, and Usagi found herself by the lake once again.

She stood up shakily and turned to walk home. She was so deep in thought about what she had just witnessed that she didn't hear a voice calling her name. Well, sort of her name...

"ODANGO-ATAMA!" he screamed. "Would you wake up?"

"What do you want?" Usagi tried to scowl at Mamoru.

"Uh, well, you looked kind of sad. I wanted to see if you were alright." He looked at face closely, "Have you been crying? Did Nate hurt you?"

"No, Mamoru. Of course not."

"Well, then what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Come on, Odango. You can talk to me. Venting might make you feel better."

Usagi looked at him warily. "Um, okay, I guess."

"Good. Now sit down next to me and tell me what's wrong," he said as he casually draped an arm over her shoulder.

At Mamoru's touch, Usagi stiffened. It felt a little too good to be this close to him. And how could she tell him what was really the matter? How could she tell him that since they kissed she can't stop thinking of him, wishing he would kiss her again? Usagi sighed deeply. She better think of something quick because Mamoru was getting impatient. 'Come on, Usagi, think,' she told herself. Her eyes brightened as the other biggest stressor in her life entered her thoughts-Sailor Moon! Usagi eyed Mamoru nervously trying to figure how to discuss her Sailor Moon problems without really DISCUSSING them.

"Um, uh, well...do you know what it's like to wake up everyday knowing it could be your last?" she asked finally.

"Well, sure. I mean that's true for everyone. Anyone could die at any time."

Usagi laughed at his pessimism. "I guess. But what if your odds of death are a hundred times greater than everyone else's?"

Mamoru looked concerned. "Usagi, what are you talking about? Are you sick?"

"I wish."

"What?"

Usagi laughed nervously, "Uh, nothing."

"Why are you at such high risk?"

"Um well, I mean...I can't tell you."

"Sounds like a bunch of bull to me."

Usagi was insulted. "Excuse me?"

"I don't believe you, Odango. Why should I?"

"I guess you have no real reason to believe anything I say."

Mamoru was stunned. Usagi didn't yell or wail. Maybe something really was wrong. "Usagi?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's going on? Are you in danger?

"Always." She replied with a strangely wistful look in her eyes.

Mamoru looked at the girl beside him closely. Her hauntingly familiar features were making his heart race within his chest. 'She's always in danger,' Mamoru said to himself. He reached out and brushed away one of her ponytails, which had fallen in front of her face. Usagi turned to look at him with a sad look in her eyes, that same sad look that he'd seen so many times before-but not in Usagi's eyes. Mamoru looked at her closely then whispered, "Sailor Moon."

Usagi froze and looked at Mamoru harder than she ever had before. Her eyes widened as her lips parted, "Tuxedo Mask?"

Mamoru rose to his feet and looked at Usagi with an amazed expression. "You, you're-" he stuttered as he pointed at her.

"Mamoru! Calm down!" Usagi scolded, afraid that people around them would hear their conversation.

Mamoru didn't seem to notice as he paced about in shock. "But, but how come you never told me? How come I never realized it? I'm so STUPID! I mean-I should have known. Oh my God!" he yelled as he brought his hands to his head.

"MAMORU! Shut up! You're causing a scene!" Usagi yelled at him.

Mamoru stopped his tirade and looked Usagi. "Is it true?" he asked, gripping her shoulders.

Usagi just stared back at him. Should she confirm his guess? What if he really wasn't Tuxedo Mask? "I-I..."

"Mamoru! What are you doing to her?" a voice yelled.

"Nate! Just the person I wanted to see! Did you know that you have got THE best timing?" Mamoru called out to him sarcastically.

Nate narrowed his eyes at Mamoru, then turned to Usagi. "What's going on here?"

"Um, well, you see-" Usagi tried to explain.

"What she is trying to say is that she and I were having a PRIVATE conversation," Mamoru interrupted.

"Is that right? Well, I was just coming over to see if Usagi wanted to get some lunch," he replied.

"Yes! I mean-I'm starving," Usagi said to Nate. Now, maybe she could get out of answering Mamoru's questions.

"See ya later, Mamoru!" Usagi called over her shoulder as she walked briskly away with Nate.

* * *

Usagi and Nate walked a couple blocks to an Italian restaurant in silence. Usagi wondered why it was suddenly so awkward between them.

Nate cleared his throat as they neared the restaurant, "So, Usagi, I tried to call you earlier, but your mother said you had already gone out."

"Yeah, I just went for a walk."

"With Mamoru?" he prodded.

"No! I mean we just ran into each other-like always," Usagi finished, rolling her eyes.

"Call me crazy, but I feel like I'm constantly competing with him for your attention," Nate said bluntly.

"What? Are you serious? Nate, Mamoru and I are just friends, if that," Usagi replied, concerned.

"So there is really nothing going on between you two?"

"No," Usagi answered, shaking her head.

Nate smiled, "Well then how about I take you out tomorrow night."

Usagi smiled back, "I'd like that."

* * *

After lunch Usagi walked herself home, hoping she'd made the right decision to see Nate again. Hey, at least it'd keep her from seeing Mamoru. She prayed the stupid Negaverse wouldn't attack tonight. She needed time to figure out how to convince Mamoru that she wasn't Sailor Moon.

The call came at 3:47am. Usagi jumped up at the sound of her communicator and grabbed it roughly.

"Usagi here."

"Wake up, Odango!" Mars' voice snapped. "We've got a wicked youma here. If you can manage to drag yourself out of bed, we'd appreciate your help."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a jiffy."

"Just look for the flashes of colored lights and you'll find us," Mars said just before she signed off.

Usagi rolled out of bed with a sigh and quickly transformed. The "colored lights" of the senshi's attacks led her to a dark alley near the arcade.

Jupiter angrily threw a ball of lightening at the youma and it screamed as the attack singed its shoulder. Sailor Moon chose this moment to announce her appearance.

"I will not allow evil beings to cause harm to my friends or my city. In the name of the Moon, you're punished!"

"Finally!" Mars shouted. "I thought you fell back asleep!"

"Of course I didn't fall back asleep, baka! I got here as fast as I could!" Moon scream defensively.

While the two senshi were arguing, the cat-like youma choose this moment to attack. It lunged at Sailor Moon and tackled her to the ground.

"SAILOR MOON!" the other three senshi yelled in surprise.

Sailor Moon struggle under the monster, but could not free herself. She realized none of the senshi could attack the youma without harming her in the process. Usagi realized that she would have to save herself, and if she couldn't then...

Just as Sailor Moon began to panic, the youma screamed and fell backward. Sailor Moon barely had time to see the rose imbedded in the creature's shoulder before she was scooped up and taken to a near rooftop. She could hear Mars and Jupiter double team the youma and the youma screamed in defeat.

Sailor Moon was still being held closely by Tuxedo Mask when they landed on the roof. Usagi could feel her heart pounding furiously. She had been dreading this moment.

"Are you alright, Sailor Moon?"

"Uhh, yeah. I'm fine. Thank you for your help, but I have to be going now," she replied, never looking him in the eye.

Tuxedo Mask clasped a hand around her wrist before she could make a move to leave. "Usagi..." he said just above a whisper.

"I don't know what, what you're..." Sailor Moon stuttered as Tuxedo Mask lifted her chin with his hand so he could look her in the eye.

"Odango, you are a horrible liar," Tuxedo Mask teased with a mischievous grin.

"I am not! I was just trying to protect my identity, Mamoru-baka!"

"Well you're not doing a very good job of it," he laughed back.

Usagi began to stomp away and Mamoru caught her around the waist. "Come on, Odango. Don't leave just yet."

Usagi felt the blush creep over her cheeks as he held her close. "Why should I stay?" she asked softly.

Mamoru began to dip his head towards hers and Usagi felt her breath catch.

"Sailor Moon!" a voice called, breaking them apart.

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury called. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Mercury. I'll be right down," she called back. "I have to go," she said to Tuxedo Mask just before she leapt away.

* * *

The next evening Mamoru sat quietly reading at the counter of the Crown, waiting for Motoki to get off work. He heard the sliding doors and glanced over to see who had come in. 'Oh, great,' Mamoru thought, 'the creep returns.'

Mamoru watched Nate look around for someone and then pause when he saw Mamoru staring.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Personality," Nate taunted. "Can I expect another round of your rude comments and evil stares?"

"Go away, Nate. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm waiting for someone-a beautiful girl. Actually, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Oh, but that's right-you've already met Usagi," Nate said cynically.

Mamoru stiffened. "You're meeting Odango?"

"You know, I really don't think she cares for that name."

"What do you know about what she cares for? You just met her a month ago."

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Mamoru. I've actually gotten to know Usagi very well. VERY well." Nate boasted.

At his implication, Mamoru rose to his feet. "You better not have touched her, or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what Mamoru? You can't watch her every second. Things may happen when you're not there to disturb us."

Mamoru grabbed Nate by the shirt and forcefully said, "She is not yours to touch, and if I find out that you so much as kissed her hand, I will beat you to a pulp! Do I make my self clear?"

* * *

Usagi entered the Crown Game Center, shaking off the rain from the storm outside, and expecting to meet Nate. Even though they've been seeing each other a lot lately, and Usagi really enjoys hanging out with him, she feels like something is missing.

After entering the arcade, Usagi spotted her date immediately-being threatened by her mortal enemy and biggest distraction.

"...If I Find out that you so much as kissed her hand, I will beat you to a pulp! Do I make myself clear?"

"Mamoru!" Usagi screamed. "What are you doing? Put him down!"

"I want you to stay away from this guy, Usagi. He's a creep," Mamoru ordered.

"Since when can you tell me what to do?" Usagi turned to Nate, "Did he hurt you? Are you okay?"

Nate brushed himself off and gave Mamoru an evil look. "Yeah, Usagi. I'm fine, but I can't take anymore of this harassment! You choose-it's either him or me."

"What?" Usagi wailed. "You can't be serious."

"I am very serious, Usagi."

"But, but-I can't."

Nate looked annoyed at Usagi. "This should be an easy decision! Mamoru treats you like crap! He's always teasing you! Now just choose me and get it over with."

Usagi felt close to tears. Why couldn't she choose? Nate was right: this should be an easy decision. But whenever Usagi thinks about the feel of Mamoru's lips on hers she-

Suddenly Mamoru's voice broke into her thoughts. "Odango, I'm not gonna make you choose, but I don't like him," Mamoru said pointing to Nate. "I know you have no reason to pick me, but-but-" Mamoru stuttered, becoming flustered.

"Mamoru?" Usagi questioned.

Mamoru let out a frustrated scream. "God! Why do I care so much about you!" Mamoru shouted as Usagi watched in shock. He desperately tried to calm himself down as he walked toward Usagi. "Dammit, Usagi. You've taken over my life! I can't even get through a day without seeing you. It's sick! I don't understand how you do this to me. ME! I don't feel anything for anyone, and you make me feel more desire than..."

Usagi's breaths grew shorter as Mamoru neared her. God, how she wanted him to kiss her again...

"I'm sorry I'm not making any sense," Mamoru continued, "and I know that you love him, but-"

"But I don't love him! I love you!" she screamed.

Mamoru stopped his ranting, and he and Nate stared at Usagi in shock.

"What?" they said simultaneously.

Usagi's hands flew over her mouth. 'Did I really just say that?' she thought. She looked helplessly between Mamoru and Nate, and in a panicked move, she ran out of the arcade.

"Usagi! Wait!" Mamoru yelled before he took off after her.

Usagi desperately ran through the downpour outside, hoping that Mamoru would not catch her. Her heart was screaming at her to turn around and run into his arms, but she couldn't do it. There was too much to lose, or more accurately, too much to gain. She knew it was him-it was his face she saw when she was dreaming, and it was his voice she heard calling her at night. Mamoru was Endymion. She was Serenity. She wasn't too stupid to figure that out. She wasn't sure if Mamoru was causing the episodes, and she didn't care. She just wanted the visions and flashbacks to go away, and she had a feeling that if she let herself fall for Mamoru, she'd be bombarded with more visions than she'd care to see.

And what about his being Tuxedo Mask? Usagi had always held Tuxedo close to her heart, and when she found out he was Mamoru, she didn't want that to affect her feelings for him-but it has. She looks at Mamoru differently now, but not just because he's Tuxedo Mask. She has ever since she went to Nate's prom. That night her feelings toward Mamoru realllly changed. Since that night, she has found herself constantly longing for him to kiss her, touch her, hold her...

Mamoru furiously stalked after the girl that he had just gotten to admit more than he was prepared to hear. 'Could she really love me?' he thought. 'How could she ever love me?' Although he was a bit shocked, he wouldn't mind if Usagi really did love him. After all, didn't he feel the same way? Obviously he desired her. He thought about her night and day. Since they kissed, he's been consumed by thoughts of her soft lips, her silky skin, the smell of her hair...

Mamoru soon caught up to his prey and grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around in the process.

"Why did you run off like that?" he demanded.

"Mamoru, just go away!" Usagi pleaded.

"Not until you tell me if you meant it. Did you mean what you said?"

"Mamoru, please. I-I can't..."

"Why!" he screamed. "Why can't you just admit that you love me? You can't just keep running away like this. I'll always be here. I'll always catch you! Why can't you just admit it?" he begged.

"Because!" she yelled back. "Because you make me remember things that I want to forget!" she screamed, pounding her fists against his chest. Then, she looked at him in the eye and tears found their way to her eyes. "Because I could lose everything surrendering to you," she whispered, understanding the words now more than the first time she had spoken them.

"But I'll lose everything without you," he cried. Mamoru stepped closer to Usagi and brushed away some of the wet strands of hair that clung to her face. "Usagi, please..."

Usagi looked at him helplessly, as she was in shock from his response, "Mamoru...I-"

Usagi was cut off by Mamoru's lips crashing against her own. Usagi reveled in the feel of his lips against hers. This is what she'd been yearning for the past two weeks.

Mamoru held her tightly against him, his hands gripping at any part of her he could get. He was completely overwhelmed with desire as he finally had her in his arms, and he swiftly tilted her head back so that he could further delve into her mouth.

Usagi's arms were wrapped firmly around Mamoru's neck, and her feet barely touched the ground. Rain continued to soak the couple, but neither cared. Usagi was enjoying every second the kiss that she didn't want to end.

Several minutes later, their lips parted and Mamoru asked, "Do you love me, Usagi?"

She nodded, "Yes, I do. I love you, Mamoru-Mamo-chan."

Mamoru smiled. "And I love you, Usako," he said before kissing her once more.

* * *

Lurking in the shadows across the street, a young woman watched the scene in awe. "Well I'll be Damned," she mutter, shaking her head in disbelief.

Was she seeing correctly? She knew that she'd find her prince here, but she did not expect to find HER with him. By her calculations, those two should not even have found each other yet. Obviously her calculations were wrong. This was going to spoil everything!

The woman shook her head. No-this would not spoil a thing. It's just a minor setback. She would just have to pry him from the grasp of that tramp, then she can finally reclaim her prince-HER Endymion.


	5. Broken Princess- Ch 4

**Chapter Four**

Usagi sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair idly. She once again noted the crescent moon that faintly glowed on her forehead. She had become somewhat used to its presence over the last couple of days, but what she found strange was that no one else seemed to notice it-not even Luna.

She and Mamoru were going to lunch today, so she figured she should make herself look semi-nice. She'd been combing her hair and staring off into space for over fifteen minutes now. She felt as if the night before hadn't really happened. It was amazing to realize that she loved Mamoru and he loved her. They had decided that today they would start acting like a couple by going on their first date.

Usagi hadn't told Nate about she and Mamoru yet, but she figured that he knew because of her outburst at the arcade. She felt guilty for leading Nate on the way she did, but she didn't even realize she was doing it. She really did think she liked him, and she really did think she hated Mamoru. Obviously she was way wrong. She planned to find Nate and apologize, but it would have to wait until later. Mamoru would be there any minute.

"Usagi-baka, there's a boy downstairs!" her bother called obnoxiously.

"Shingo! I am not stupid!" Usagi yelled back defensively. "Little creep," she muttered to herself as she walked downstairs.

"You're actually ready on time, Usako?" Mamoru teased.

"If you were planning on picking on me all day, then I'm not going," Usagi pouted.

Mamoru smiled a million dollar smile at her. "Of course not, Odango," he said as he took her hand. "Now, let's go eat."

Usagi brightened, "Sounds good to me!"

* * *

After a BIG lunch at a small cafe, Usagi and Mamoru went for a walk in the park. They eventually stopped at a small bench by the lake. Mamoru sat with his arm around Usagi, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

As Usagi gazed at the scenery her vision began to blur. She knew what was coming: another flashback. From past experience, she learned it was best to just relax and let it come. Usagi watched a scene before her. She was in a bedroom, specifically "her" bedroom, and she was not alone. She saw herself, as Serenity, right in front of her.

Princess Serenity lay crying on her bed. Tonight was the celebration of her engagement to the Prince of Hecate, his kingdom located in the south pole of the planet Pluto. Serenity had been forced to meet with him several times, this Prince Thanatos of Hecate, and he was very handsome and charming; but he gave her an eerie feeling. She did not trust him and she certainly did not want to marry him. She wanted to marry for love; however, her mother was insistent on the union. Queen Serenity believed that a marriage between the Moon Kingdom and a kingdom of the outer Solar System would create a more solid Silver Millennium. What the Princess didn't know was that the Queen also secretly wished that her daughter could marry someone she loved.

Oh, to marry for love...how Princess Serenity wished she had been given that chance, for her heart did belong to someone. His name was Prince Endymion, the Prince of Earth. She loved him more than she thought it was possible to love anyone. She still did love him, but it did not matter. At least not to Queen Serenity, or Prince Thanatos, or the Earth Kingdom.

Even worse, Endymion was also engaged. His betrothed was Princess Melpomene of Saturn. She was engaged to Endymion for political and superficial reasons. Apparently, although Melpomene was the oldest daughter of Cronus, the King of Saturn, her younger sister, Hotaru, was chosen to be heir to Saturn's throne because of her healing abilities and immense inner strength. Melpomene was devastated over the decision and begged to be betrothed to an heir of one of the other planets in the Solar System. Her father agreed, and negotiations began with Earth.

This was oh so fortunate for Melpomene because, not only was Earth's the second most powerful kingdom (next to the Moon's), but its Prince was the most handsome and charming man in the galaxy.

Unfortunately, Serenity and Endymion did not meet until after they were betrothed to their suitors-but that did not keep them from falling for one another. At every possible moment they would meet, if even for a few minutes. They would share their hopes and dreams, not to mention kisses and much more. They adored and truly loved one another.

Serenity and Endymion had planned to run away together, Earth and Moon be damned, but they were somehow found out-most likely by one of the palace guards. Someone had told Endymion's parents of the Prince's plans and they instantly took action. Earth's Queen, Gaea, had contacted Queen Serenity and plans were made to send Serenity to Hecate immediately after the party tonight, and she would remain there until her wedding to Thanatos.

She was leaving her home tonight, as well as her love; but at least she would see him one last time. Endymion would be at her engagement party tonight-with Melpomene. Serenity was in a state of anguish knowing that she would have to see the man she loved with another woman...and she hated knowing that she could not kiss him one last time. That is why she has been laying on her bed sobbing for the past half an hour. She was not ready to give him up. She would never be ready...

"Serenity, it is time to get ready for the party," her mother said quietly, her guilt coming through in her voice. "Come, Dear. I'll help you get dressed."

The Queen pulled her daughter from the bed and looked at her face. It was red and puffy, tears brimming her eyes and covering her cheeks. The Queen felt her throat close, as she was close to tears, and tried desperately to push them back. "Oh, my daughter, I am sorry."

At her mother's words, Princess Serenity only cried harder, and the Queen wrapped her in a warm embrace.

Her mother broke the hug saying, "Come, we must get dressed. Tonight, your future begins."

* * *

Once dressed in her traditional white satin gown with golden embroidery, Princess Serenity was escorted to the main ballroom. Her tears had ceased almost an hour ago, but she could not hide the sadness that still lurked in her eyes.

The doors to the ballroom opened before the young Princess, and she had to squint her eyes briefly because of the brightness inside. Serenity paused a moment before entering. She watched as her guests danced and laughed, celebrating this joyous occasion. 'Joyous indeed,' Serenity thought bitterly. Didn't they understand that their Princess's heart was dying tonight?

Serenity took a deep breath, raised her chin, and bravely entered the room. She tried her best to smile warmly at her guests; she wanted them to believe that she too was happy about the union. Her smile was bright and beautiful, but her eyes betrayed her. Anyone who looked closely could see that the Princess was falling apart. Serenity continued her path to the throne where her mother waited, glancing at the faces that surrounded her. She was nearly at the throne when she felt something-his eyes. She could feel him watching her, begging her to turn and look at him. Serenity tried to resist the urge to look at her Prince, but her emotions would not let her. She stopped her stride and turned to her right. Her movements were so stiff and frightened, she seemed as she was moving in slow motion-that is until she found his eyes. At that moment time had stopped. Serenity stopped, Endymion had stopped, and those around the couple stared in awe.

A sickening silence fell over the room as the two gazed at each, neither caring enough to hide the love in their eyes.

Serenity held her breath as Endymion strode over to her.

"Princess, I have come to congratulate you on your engagement," he said kissing her hand.

"And I congratulate you on yours as well," Serenity replied shakily.

Endymion looked up from where his lips still rested on her hand. As he looked at his Love, his brow creased in sorrow. This would be the last time he could touch her. This was the last physical contact they would have, and all he could do was kiss her hand. Endymion straightened and looked around cautiously. All eyes were focused on him and Serenity. After a few minutes Endymion sighed, coming to a decision-a decision that a kiss on the hand just wasn't enough.

Quickly, before he had the urge to back out, he grabbed Serenity and kissed her passionately on the lips. Endymion heard the gasps in the crowd as his mouth made contact with hers. He knew that he'd be in big trouble after this, but he didn't care. For this moment in time, he was completely and utterly happy.

Serenity's eyes widened as Endymion pulled her close. For a moment, she thought she was dreaming, but she knew it was no dream when she felt his lips on hers. She felt her body relax as he held her. She did not want this to end, for she knew when it did, they would most certainly be forbidden to talk ever again. Serenity tried to push all the negative thoughts from her mind, and she wrapped her arms tightly around Endymion's neck, holding him tighter than she ever had.

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice shouted angrily.

"Endymion, how could you?" shouted another.

It was Thanatos and Melpomene. Endymion and Serenity broke their kiss at hearing their fiancees' voices. Endymion held Serenity protectively as he saw the rage in Thanatos' eyes.

"Serenity, what are you thinking?" Thanatos asked crossly. "You are MY fiancee, not his!"

"I don't care if she is your fiancee! She loves me, and I her." Endymion yelled at him.

"I doubt that! Serenity, come here. Come to the man that you truly love," Thanatos ordered.

Serenity gripped Endymion's hand. What was she to do? She looked up at Endymion, hoping that he would give her the answer. He did.

Endymion nodded to Serenity, then glared at Thanatos. "It appears that she is with the man she loves. This evening was lovely, I had a wonderful time; but if you'll excuse us, now it is time for our grand exit." With that, Endymion grabbed Serenity by the wrist and sprinted for the door.

With all the guests staring in shock, none of them made an attempt to stop them. The two ran to the northern most end of the balcony and paused to decide their next line of action.

"Endy, what are we going to do? We'll never get past the palace guards!"

"I don't know Ser, but we'll figure that out when the time comes."

Serenity looked around suspiciously. "Endymion, do feel someone watching us?"

"If someone saw us, Serenity, I'm sure they would have shown themselves by now," he replied.

"I guess you're right," Serenity muttered, relaxing. She suddenly tensed when a thought occurred to her. "Endy, do you remember seeing Melpomene when we left the ballroom?"

Endymion looked at Serenity blankly. "No, why?"

"Well, while Thanatos was busy screaming at us, I don't remember her saying a single word. In fact, I don't even remember seeing her there. Don't you think that she must be angry?"

"You're damn right I'm angry, you little tramp."

Serenity whipped around and came face to face with Melpomene. The rage in her purple eyes made Serenity uneasy. What made her even uneasier was the 10-inch dagger in her right hand. Serenity held her breath; she knew that Melpomene was going to try to kill her. Serenity may have been able to sufficiently defend herself had her mother finished her lessons on how to use the Silver Imperium Crystal and her other innate powers, but they would not have completed her training for another three months.

Suddenly, Melpomene lunged at Serenity, dagger outstretched. Serenity dodged the attack easily and prepared for the next one. Melpomene gripped the knife fiercely and charged at the Princess one again, but she was stopped by a pair of masculine arms.

"Melpomene! You do not touch my Princess!" Thanatos commanded as he knocked the dagger out of her hand. He and Melpomene watched as the dagger flew through the air and landed at Serenity's feet.

Melpomene tensed, thinking the Princess would use the dagger against her. "Not very likely," she replied to Thanatos' order. "Your PRINCESS has betrayed you and taken away what is mine," she continued. "I will see that she pays for her crime," Melpomene went on as she grabbed the sword that hung from Thanatos' hip.

"Melpomene, no!" Thanatos screamed, charging at her. Melpomene pushed him away roughly, and Thanatos stared in shock as she once again rushed at Serenity.

Serenity stared in horror, frozen in fear as Melpomene neared her. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to ready herself for the pain she would soon feel. However, the only pain she felt was that of her body hitting the stone floor. Serenity opened her eyes, and she looked down at her torso where she expected to see blood; there was none. 'But how...' she thought just before she found her answer.

The Princess stood erratically, shaking her head in disbelief. "No, no, no, no..." was all she could say. There before her, was her beloved Endymion lying on the ground with a sword through his chest. Melpomene's hand still gripped the handle on the sword, and she looked down in shock. Endymion's breathing was quick and shallow, and he clenched his eyes shut trying to deal with the pain.

"Endy?" Serenity whispered fearfully.

Endymion opened his eyes and looked at his Princess. "Ser-" he tried to speak.

Serenity stumbled over to him and fell by his side. "Oh, Endymion. Why?"

"I love you, my Serenity," he whispered.

Serenity felt heavy tears pouring down her face. "Endymion, please. Don't, don't-"

Endymion closed his eyes as he felt himself dying. Serenity began to hyperventilate as she watched him die. "NO! Endymion!" she cried. "ENDYMION!"

Thanatos watched the scene with a smug look on his face. 'Serves him right,' he thought haughtily. Melpomene stood next to him, still in shock over what she had done, but no real regret was in her eyes.

The two watched as Serenity clutched her head and rocked back and forth crying loudly. After a few minutes, however, her rocking and crying stopped abruptly. Serenity stood and paced by Endymion's body, a million thoughts running through her head. The most recurring thought being, 'I can't live without him.' Serenity roughly grabbed the dagger at her feet, and within seconds she hit the ground. Thanatos and Melpomene stood bemused. What had just happened? Why had Serenity fallen? It was not until they turned the Princess on her back that they understood.

Thanatos gaped in disbelief at his fiancee. When she grabbed the dagger, she had sliced a deep gash on her left wrist, followed by a gash on her right. But what was most horrifying was the self-inflicted slit across her throat that stretched from her right ear to her left. The Princess was dead-she had killed herself.

Usagi had watched this tragic event, and it made her heart throb painfully. It was surreal and almost traumatizing to watch herself die. It was most certainly traumatizing to watch Mamoru-no, Endymion die, though they were one in the same to her.

Unable to handle her emotions any longer, Usagi jumped up from the bench she and Mamoru were sitting on. She stood there for a moment, paralyzed by shock, then she collapsed crying to the ground.

"Usa! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Mamoru asked frantically. He pulled her into his arms and looked at her face. "Usako?" he said as he saw the moon shining on her forehead. "Usa, what is that?"

Usagi brought a hand to her forehead. 'He sees it?' she thought in disbelief.

"Mamo-chan, you can see it?"

"Of course I can. Who could miss a glowing moon on your forehead?" he asked.

"Apparently everyone. It's been there for over a week and no one has noticed it but me." Usagi looked up at Mamoru in hope, "Mamo-chan, do I look familiar to you at all?"

"Well, you're Usagi and Sailor Moon-but I feel as if I know you from somewhere else as well. You remind me of..." he trailed off as he brought his fingers to tough her forehead. "Serenity."

Usagi's eyes widened. "Mamo-chan, how did you-"

"I don't know," he cut her off. "It just came to me now. I've been having these dreams...I remember you as her."

"And I remember you as him-as Endymion."

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted.

Usagi and Mamoru looked toward the voice in unison.

"Can we help you with something?" Mamoru asked while Usagi squinted at the stranger, her sleek black hair and purple eyes looking strangely familiar.

"Oh I'm sure you can," the woman replied seductively.

Mamoru felt himself blush. "Look, I don't know what you want, but-"

"Get away from us, now!" Usagi suddenly said forcefully.

"Usa, what's the matter?" Mamoru asked confusedly.

"Obviously he doesn't recognize me. It's too bad that YOU do," the stranger said to Usagi. "You do realize that I am her to collect what is mine."

"You'll have to kill me first," Usagi said angrily.

The woman smiled, "Fine by me."

"Whoa, whoa. What is going on here?" Mamoru asked.

"This isn't the Silver Millenium," Usagi continued, ignoring Mamoru. "This is a different time and you are no longer betrothed."

"Oh, Serenity, I pity your ignorance. We will always be betrothed," she said matter-of-factly.

Usagi raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "How do you figure?"

The woman faltered a bit, "Uh, uh...we just are!" she screamed childishly just before she threw an unexpected ball of energy at Usagi.

Usagi flew backwards and hit the ground with a thud. She vaguely remembers Mamoru calling her name just before she looked up, with hazy vision, and saw Melpomene pulling Mamoru roughly into a black hole.

* * *

Mamoru was flabbergasted at the amount of strength this petite woman possessed. Before he knew what was happening, she had dragged him here-where ever that was. It was dark and dank, yet rich looking at the same time.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Melpomene asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Uh..."

"Hmm. Somehow I'm not surprise. My name is Melpomene, Princess of Saturn."

Mamoru's eyes slowly widened with recognition, "Melpomene...but, but how are you here?"

She laughed at his question and rolled her eyes, "Why, the same way you are, Endymion. Why, were just reincarnated on different-teams, if you will. You see, after your unfortunate death, the Moon Kingdom was attacked by a dark kingdom led by a woman named Beryl. When she first invaded, she had given the people the option of joining and fighting under her protection, or staying with the Moon Kingdom and trying futilely to defeat her. I had never made a simpler choice than I did that day." Melpomene mocked trying to make a difficult decision, "Let's see, fight for a kingdom ruled by a queen who's daughter I loathe, and who would most likely have me executed for yours and her deaths, mind you...or, live a life of immortality, basking in the glory of the Dark Kingdom? Which path would you have chosen, Endymion?"

"You know which, and my name in Mamoru."

Melpomene rolled her eyes, "Right...Mamoru..."

"You know it's useless," Mamoru informed her, "I'm in love with Us-Serenity."

"Is that right?" she asked him curiously.

"Yes. It is."

Melpomene gave Mamoru a sweet and loving smile...just before she punched him.

* * *

Usagi was still in the park. It was now dusk, but she could not make herself leave. She turned her face up toward the darkened sky and silently wept. She never felt her own tears as they blended with the raindrops that steadily fell against her cheeks. She thought of Mamoru and let out a soft sob. How could he expect her to be strong enough to save him? She was nothing. She had failed him before. What kind of princess would allow her prince to be taken from her twice? A PRINCESS wouldn't-but Usagi was no princess, not anymore. And even when she was royalty, she wasn't very good at it. She was flawed, or damaged...broken.

Was this her test? Was this all happening to give her a chance to prove herself, to prove that she truly is the princess she was fated to be? More importantly, if this were a test would she pass? Was she strong enough? Could she really be brave enough to risk everything she's ever known for him?

She scoffed at the thoughts running through her mind. Why was she only thinking of herself right now? She should be thinking of Mamoru. She knew she would give everything and more for him, and she was prepared to. Besides, without him, she had nothing. She loved him. Not just for their past, but also for their present. He was a part of her life before she ever even wanted him to be. She had fallen in love with him sometime ago, but she refused to acknowledge her feelings. It was not until that night in the rain that she realized how deeply she felt toward him.

And now-now it was too late. He was in another place that she did not know or understand. And what scared her most was that she had to rely on herself to find that place. One thing she was sure of, though, was that when she did find that place and him, she would hold him and kiss him and tell him how she loved him so. But would he want her after she let him be torn away from her? What if he expected her to still be the princess she once was? Even if she was, it may not be good enough for him. Besides, who wants a broken princess?

She came out of her reverie and turned to make her short journey home. She walked in what seemed like slow motion as the harsh wind whipped her wet hair around her sulking body. The dejected look that rested in her eyes made this young girl appear much older than fifteen, and limpness that took over her body made it seem as though it was a struggle for her even to walk.

When Usagi finally arrived home, she dragged her self to her bedroom and proceeded to collapse onto her bed. She cried into her pillow quietly, as to be sure not to alarm her mother, and she thought of her missing Love.

"Oh, Endymion, where are you?" she whispered sadly.

* * *

Mamoru awoke slowly, hours later, his temples throbbing. He sat up groggily and suddenly remembered where he was. He looked around and noticed that he had been moved. He could tell that he was still underground, but he was in a different room-a bedroom to be exact. Mamoru rubbed his head in an attempt to cease the pounding within it. It wasn't working too well. 'That Melpomene sure can pack a punch,' he thought dryly. How did he get in this room in the first place? Melpomene couldn't have possibly carried him here herself, could she? His thoughts were interrupted by a seductive, yet chilling voice.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone finally decided to return to consciousness. And how are we feeling Prince Endymion? I hope I didn't hit you too hard," Melpomene drawled.

"I'm fine," Mamoru said curtly. "I'm a bit surprised to see you're so concerned."

Melpomene laughed deeply then said, "Well, I wouldn't want to cause my soon-to-be lover too much harm."

Mamoru straightened, "I will never make love to you."

"Oh please, Endymion. No man has ever been able to resist me. I doubt that you will be any different."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow, "Well, you certainly are confidant, but it won't do you any good. My heart-and my body-belongs to Serenity. She is my only love and my only lover."

Melpomene's face grew hard. "I thought I told you not to mention that tramp-unless you would like to be knocked out again."

"Melpomene!" a strangely familiar voice called from the hall.

"I'm in here," she replied.

Mamoru watched as a man entered the room, and he straightened with anger and surprise as he saw the man's face. "YOU! What the hell are you doing here? Are you working with her?"

"THIS is Endymion! Well I'll be damned. I knew I recognized you from somewhere. I thought-well hoped, more accurately-that I would never have the pleasure of your company again."

"Thanatos! I will not have you talk to my Prince in such a manner," Melpomene interjected.

"My deepest apologies, Melpomene," Thanatos drawled sarcastically. "I am assuming, Mamoru, since you are trapped here for the rest of eternity that my beautiful Usagi, or should I say Serenity, will not been under you watch. And since I know you are now permanently out of the picture, I don't see how you could blame me if I got to know Usagi a little more INTIMATELY."

Mamoru jumped up, seething with anger, "If you touch my Usako, I swear to God I'll kill you!"

Melpomene directed her hand toward Mamoru and threw a blast of energy at him, throwing him across the room. "Don't think that just because I want you I will hesitate to hurt you. You're mine now, and trust me-you will surely feel my wrath if you ever refer to HER again."

Mamoru stared at Melpomene bewildered. This was completely insane.

* * *

Usagi sat by her window in silence. Luna watched her worriedly. 'It's two o'clock in the morning and Usagi has been sitting there since eleven. What is bothering her so much?' Luna thought concerned. Usagi stood up and turned to her cat.

"I need some fresh air, Luna. I'll be back up in a little bit."

"Usagi, it's the middle of the night! You can't go out now!" she argued.

"Calm down, Luna. I'm just going to sit out front," Usagi told her.

"Well, at least let me come with you."

"No. I need to be alone," Usagi said as she left her room.

Usagi sat down on her front step. She looked up at the Moon and she felt tears sting her eyes. How would she find Mamoru? This question had been plaguing her for the past twelve hours.

Usagi shivered, noting that her sleeveless nightgown was not very appropriate for this weather. Then, her ears pricked as she heard something-footsteps? Usagi was beginning to back toward her front door when a familiar face came into view.

"Nate?" she asked confusedly.

Nate paused when he heard Usagi's voice, and when he looked at her he became breathless. She was quite a site to see. She stood there in a thin white nightgown that showed, yet hid, her every curve; and her hair was loose from its ponytails, flowing all around her. She looked incredible.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" she asked.

He shook his head to clear it and answered, "I couldn't sleep. I decided to walk past here, but I didn't expect you to be up."

"Oh..."

"So, what are you doing up? And why are you out here-like that?" he asked.

Usagi blushed, remembering what she was wearing. "Um, I couldn't sleep, either."

"Any reason? I mean is there anything on your mind?"

Usagi laughed. "That's an understatement. How 'bout you?"

He looked at Usagi fondly. "I've had a girl on my mind."

"Oh," Usagi said, blushing. "Listen, Nate, I-" Usagi paused. "Thanatos?" asked, more to herself than him.

"Yeah, that's my full name," he informed her.

Usagi blanched. Thanatos. 'It couldn't be,' she thought. 'Does he know?'

"Listen, I-I have t-to get inside," Usagi said, standing hurriedly.

"I don't think so, Serenity. I think you'll stay right here."

Usagi felt her breath increase. What did he want with her? "Serenity? What are you talking about?" she said, trying to play dumb.

"Usagi, you are an awful liar. I've known who you were since the first day I met you."

"Nate, I, I-" she stuttered.

"You-you what? Did you think you could leave me for HIM again? I don't think so! You were meant to be with me, and I am not just going to stand by while you throw yourself at that pitiful Endymion!" Thanatos smiled cockily. "By the way, do know what has become of Mamoru?"

Usagi straightened. "You know where he is?"

Thanatos just smiled again. "Usagi, now is not the time for questions. NOW, I will take you back to my home-and you will become my Princess as you were meant to so long ago."

Usagi tried to run, but he caught her easily. Thanatos held out his hand and a warp hole of sorts appeared. He held Usagi firmly by the wrist and pulled her in after him.


	6. Broken Princess- Ch 5

**Chapter Five**

The "warp hole" brought Usagi and Thanatos to a dark bedroom, colored only with deep reds and browns. There was an elaborate fireplace that acted as the only source of light.

Usagi stood fearfully. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked.

Nate smiled evilly and pushed her onto the bed. "You'll find out," was his only reply.

Usagi lay sprawled over a gathering of pillows, and she could feel her heart pounding furiously within her chest as she was consumed with fear. Thanatos stood over her, menacingly, looking at her with more than just lust in his eyes. Usagi could see the determination that lurked behind his darkened eyes, and that made her very nervous. She knew that she could not talk to him rationally-he wouldn't listen. Usagi stared in horror as Thanatos began to unbutton his shirt.

"What's wrong Serenity? Never been with a man before? Well, at least not a real man."

"Mamoru is more of a man than you will ever be," she stated simply.

Thanatos froze with rage. "You think so? Well, we'll just see about that," he said roughly as he grabbed Usagi by the wrists, pulling her against his body. She let out a shriek as she fell against him. Thanatos gripped Usagi by the waist and spun her around, trapping her between himself and a wall. She felt tears start to well up in her eyes. She was helpless. Thanatos pressed himself against her heavily and stroked one side of her face with his hand.

"Now, now, Usagi. I'm not going to hurt you-quite the opposite in fact. I care for you deeply, and soon you'll realize how deeply you care for me as well."

All Usagi could do was whimper. A tear escaped from her eye and began to fall down her cheek. Thanatos captured it in his mouth, kissing her cheek tenderly.

"Please stop," Usagi pleaded, but he just ignored her. He began to kiss a trail down the side of her face to her neck. His mouth lingered at her neck and his kisses tuned from tender to hungry. Usagi let out a sob. 'Endymion, pleases help me,' she thought. Usagi stiffened as she felt Thanatos' hands travel over her curves. She could not believe that this was really happening. She began to struggle, but he just pressed himself against her harder, almost paralyzing her.

She felt him undo his pants, and he began to pull up her nightgown. Usagi sobbed loudly. "Oh, God...please, don't..." she cried to no avail. His hand gripped the elastic of her underwear, preparing to remove the last barrier between them, but Thanatos suddenly let out a painful groan and fell to the floor. Thanatos' body fell roughly to the ground, revealing an angry and concerned Mamoru.

Usagi gasped wildly and sods racked her body. She began to collapse to the floor, and Mamoru swiftly caught her in his waiting arms.

"Dear God, Usako...Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?"

At his question, Usagi only cried harder. This made Mamoru panic even more. 'What did he do to her?' he thought angrily, tears coming to his eyes. He had a very good idea of what Thanato's was planning to do to his Usako, and he felt the taste of vomit rise into his throat as he was consumed with nausea. He swallowed hard and prayed that he had arrived before anything had happened.

"Shhhh, Usako. It's okay. I'm here," he said soothingly while he straightened out her clothing.

Usagi looked up at her Love, realizing that they had finally found each other in this hellish pit. "Oh, Mamo-chan! I thought you were dead, or, or..." she cried.

"I'm okay, Usako. As long as I have you in my arms, I'll always be okay."

Mamoru wiped away the tears that stained Usagi's faced. She stared at him intently as he did so. Their gazes met, and they just sat there for a long while absorbing one another. Mamoru brushed Usagi's lips with his fingertips and lowered his mouth to hers. They kissed lovingly and deeply, happy to be in each other's arms once again.

Usagi pulled her lips away from her Love's and whispered, "I love you, my Prince."

Mamoru smiled brightly, "And I love you, my sweet Princess."

Mamoru rose, pulling himself and Usagi to their feet. He looked over at the prone body on the floor and suddenly remembered how he had found his Usako with that creep.

Mamoru turned to Usagi, "He touched you?"

Usagi's eyes began to brim with tears, and Mamoru got his answer. He looked back at Thanatos and coolly said, "Then he will die."

Mamoru raised his sword above his head, preparing to decapitate the bastard who dared to touch his Princess, when he heard a large commotion coming from the room connected to the one they occupied. Mamoru quickly grabbed Usagi's wrist, pulling her away from whatever danger lurked in the shadows of the room.

They ran at a steady pace through the dark hallways that looked more like tunnels. Mamoru gripped Usagi's wrist firmly, pulling her close to him as they ran from who knows what.

"Mamoru! Where are we going! And what are we running from?"

Mamoru stopped abruptly, causing Usagi to fall forward. "Usako! Are you okay?"

"Yes, Mamo-chan. I'm fine, no thanks to you," she teased.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Love," he said as he helped her up and pulled her into his arms. "Let me make it up to you," he flirted as he leaned down to kiss her.

As their lips where about to touch, there was a loud explosion, and both their minds went black...

Forty-five minute later...

Usagi stirred painfully. She looked around confusedly. 'Where am I?' she though, 'and where is Mamoru?' Her forehead creased in anger as she remembered.

"That bitch!" Usagi screamed as she paced the tunnel. "Twice! Twice she attacked me with a cheap shot! Well, now it's my turn!"

Usagi let her instincts guide her to a room she believe Mamoru and Melpomene to be in. She clenched her fists as rage came over her. 'She better not have tried anything, or I swear I'll...'

Usagi was oblivious to the power that her anger was creating. So when she threw her hands forward at the doors in front of her, the smoke, fire, and flying wood came as a bit of a surprise.

Usagi burst into the room following the loud explosion. Mamoru looked at his beautiful and angry Princess, who seemed like she was ready to tear Melpomene to shreds.

"To what do we owe this honor, Serenity?" Melpomene taunted.

"Shut up you disgusting witch," Serenity growled.

Mamoru was shocked at the tone of Usagi's voice, and he continued to watch the scene in front of him.

"You seem tense, Serenity," Melpomene spoke, somewhat nervously. "Why don't you have a seat. Take a load off."

"Are you too stupid to comprehend the words 'shut up.' I don't want to hear you speak, I don't even want to hear you breathe." Usagi turned her gaze to Mamoru. "She touched you?"

Mamoru was surprised at the forwardness of her question. "Uh, uh, well, she, um...Well, she tried to, uh, you know...but, but..."

At Mamoru's stuttering, Usagi got her answer. She turned back to Melpomene and coolly said, "Then she will die."

At Usagi's words, Melpomene tensed and prepared to fight for her life. Melpomene gathered a ball of energy and swiftly threw at the Princess. Usagi looked at the attack calmly and destroyed it without even moving. Melpomene stared in horror. This could not be good. Obviously Melpomene did not know that Usagi's power was controlled by her emotions-and right now Usagi was extremely pissed off.  
Usagi lifted her hand and pointed her index finger at the wicked creature before her. "I hope that you will be very unhappy in hell." With those words, Usagi blasted Melpomene with a ball of energy, killing her instantly.

Mamoru was completely still. Did he just see Usagi kill someone? Sensing his discomfort, Usagi looked toward her Love.

"I'm sorry, Mamoru," Usagi whispered, guilt beginning to consume her. "It's just, she, she killed you before. And the fact that she tried to, to...I hated her, Mamo-chan. I hated her for taking you away from me, both now and then. I'm sorry."

Mamoru rose to his feet and embraced Usagi tightly. "It's okay, Usa. I'm not mad-just a little surprised."

Usagi looked into Mamoru's eyes. "I don't want to lose you," she whispered.

"You won't. I'll always be with you. I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru hurried out of Melpomene's room, hoping that they could find some way out of the underground lair.

"How did you get here anyways, Usa?" Mamoru asked.

"Nate took me from my house. I figured out who he really was, but it was too late."

Mamoru looked at Usagi sadly, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

Usagi smiled back lovingly and continued to look for an exit.

As they frantically searched for an escape, Usagi and Mamoru began to panic; there was no way out.

"Mamo-chan, what if we can't get out of here. We'll be stuck down here forever!" Usagi wailed.

"Calm down, Usako," he replied. "We'll figure something out."

However, their futile attempt at freedom was interrupted by a blast of energy hitting the wall right beside them. In a quick decision, Mamoru grabbed Usagi and threw her against the wall and then hurled himself on top of her.

"Mamo-chan, what are you doing?" Usagi screamed.

"Protecting you!" Mamoru grunted just before a ball of dark energy hit him in the back.

"Mamoru, stop this!"

"I won't let anything happen to you, Usa," he replied as he absorbed another blast.

"Jesus, Mamoru! You are going to get yourself killed!" Usagi yelled angrily.

"I don't care! I just want you to be safe!"

Mamoru was hit with another blast and let out a painful cry. Usagi felt tears of frustration and fear in her eyes as she watched the man she loved kill himself.

"Mamoru!" Usagi screamed as he began to slump over her shoulder. "Are you alright? Please, don't do this..." she pleaded.

Mamoru lifted his head and looked Usagi in the eye, "But I-love you," he grunted painfully.

"Mamo-chan, please...Endymion..."

Mamoru pushed himself off of Usagi and turned himself around to look at their attacker. He never got a chance, for as soon as he had looked up he was hit with a final ball of energy in the chest. Mamoru collapsed with a painful thud to the ground. Usagi watched in horror as her Love fell.

"Mamoru!" she screamed. "Mamo-chan, can you hear me?"

Her question was answered with a raw groan. Usagi knew Mamoru was badly hurt. She looked up and saw Thanatos standing over them with his arm sill outstretched from the blast he had directed at Mamoru.

"You bastard!" Usagi yelled. "Look what you've done."

Thanatos gave a cocky grin. "Yes, I see. I am rather disappointed, though. I was hoping that the blast would have killed him instantly."

Usagi looked back down at Mamoru when she felt something moist. Her eyes grew wide with terror as she realized she was covered in Mamoru's blood.

"Oh, my God! Mamo-chan!" she cried. "Oh, God...You're bleeding. There's so much blood..." she wept helplessly.

"Princess, I suggest that we leave Endymion here and get back to what we started in my room earlier," Thanatos said icily.

Usagi looked up at Thanatos coldly. "How dare you. I will never go anywhere with you. I loath you."

"I suggest that you reconsidered, Princess," he said harshly. "Your Prince will soon be dead, and I intend to make you mine, whether you like it or not!"

Usagi stood angrily. "He will NOT die!" she screamed. "You will!"

Thanatos looked at her mockingly, "Like I find you the least bit threatening, Serenity."

"You should not underestimate me. I had no problem getting rid of that wretch Melpomene."

Thanatos stiffened. "Melpomene? What have you done with her?"

"She's dead." Usagi said coldly. "I killed her, as I will kill you."

"We'll see about that!" Thanatos ran toward Usagi, filled with rage. Usagi placed her hands gracefully in front of her and threw a massive amount of energy at Thanatos. Usagi was amazed at how effortlessly she could produce such a great amount of power, but her bewilderment was interrupted by Thanatos' cries. She winced as he screamed in pain and fell dead to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Nate," she whispered.

Usagi looked down spitefully at her white nightgown that was now stained red with blood. She took notice to how the sticky garment clung to her uncomfortably and almost desperately, but her discomfort was not what was important right now-Mamoru was. She looked down at him and almost collapsed in sorrow. He was completely surrounded by a puddle of his blood. Usagi staggered over to him and fell to her knees at his side, the thick and sticky liquid further saturating her nightgown and covering her legs. Usagi felt a wave of nausea pass over her and she swallowed hard.

"No...Mamo-chan..." she whispered as she felt tears start to burn her eyes. "I'm so sorry, My Love. I should have protected you."

Mamoru gazed up at his Princess dazedly. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He tried to lift his hand and touch her face, but he found he could no longer move.

Usagi cradled the Prince in her lap lovingly, trying to hold back her tears. She stroked his hair, softly repeating, "You'll be okay. You'll be okay."

"Usako," Mamoru forced out.

Usagi sat up so that she could see his face, and she smiled, "Yes, My Love."

Mamoru smiled back tenderly, love apparent in his eyes, "Oh, my Serenity. To think that I've waited so long to have you...We've conquered so much to be together, and now..."

Usagi felt the tears start to slip from here eyes. "Mamo-chan, don't... You'll be fine. You'll be fine," Usagi nodded, trying to reassure herself more than her prince. "It's just like you said. You have me in your arms, so you have to be okay. You just need a little bit of time to rest, so we'll just stay here for a while." Usagi lightly played with his hair as she continued to babble, "And then we can go home. And, and then we'll finally get to be a normal couple-like we've wanted. We can go out to dinner, and go on picnics, and walks, and-well we can do anything and everything. So you are going to get better whether you like it or not. Okay?" Usagi asked playfully.

Mamoru smiled warmly, and he would of laughed had he had the strength. His features then turned serious and he said, "Can I ask just one thing, Love?"

"Anything," she said, fearful at his tone.

He looked at her tenderly and said, "I want you kiss me goodbye."

Usagi stared at her Prince blankly. "Goodbye?" she asked. "But where are you going, Mamo-chan?"

Her question was met with silence.

"Mamo-chan?"

There was still no response.

Usagi began to breath heavily as panic flooded her senses.

"Mamoru?" she pleaded.

Nothing.

"Endymion!" she screamed painfully. "No! No, please. Mamo-chan, answer me! Please...You're okay, Mamo-chan! You're okay...answer me..." she whimpered.

The echo of Usagi's anguished sobs filled the dark tunnel causing her to feel more frightened and alone. Her eyes burned from the heavy flow of tears that rushed from them, but Usagi could not cease her cries. Finally, remembering what her Love had asked, she tried to regain her composure. "I will kiss you, Mamo-chan," she wept, "I would kiss you forever."

Usagi gently ran her shaking fingers down the side of Mamoru's face and choked back a sob before leaning her face toward his. As her lips were about to brush his, Usagi prayed that he would taste the salty tears that covered her lips, but she knew he would not. As she pressed her mouth against his, she tried desperately to memorize the feel of his lips, the taste of his mouth, the smell of his skin...but soon Usagi began to sob brutally. As she cried, she never took her lips form his. She just lay there, pressing her body against his in hopes that if he felt her heart beat, he would answer back with his.

"Why?" she begged, ending their kiss, "Why is this happening again?"

As she pulled herself off of him, Usagi brought Mamoru's body close to hers. She hugged him fiercely and gently rocked him in her arms.

"Please, My Love, don't leave me."

Usagi looked at him dearly. He was so handsome. How could she go without seeing his face everyday?

"Don't worry, Endymion. I won't leave you," she said, a haunted expression taking over her features.

Usagi ran her hand down Mamoru's side, stopping at his hip. She paused before gripping the cool metal handle. She glanced once more at the face of her sleeping prince and proceeded in completing her task. Usagi swiftly pulled the long, double-edged sword from Mamoru's side and plunged in into her chest. She tried desperately to stifle the cry of pain that escaped her lips, but she could not hold it in. She felt her body slump forward, and she shifted her dimming gaze toward Mamoru. Sadly, Usagi realized, fate had ended their love affair once again, but she knew they'd be together somehow. With the last of her strength, Usagi brought herself above her Love's face and kissed him gently. Then, she collapsed on top of him as death took her.


	7. Broken Princess- Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Her bones ached-no, throbbed. She winced internally at her pain because she did not have the strength or the courage to do so externally. Everything seemed to hurt.

What had happened to make her feel this badly? She could almost feel herself pale as she remembered the answer. Could she have possibly survived? Was she still alive in the dark cavern lying on top of her dead Love's body? No. No, no one could sustain a wound like the one she had given herself.

So where was she now? Was she dead? She surely expected death to be more comfortable than this. And where was Mamoru? Usagi's throat closed at the thought of his name. Mamoru. God, how she wished he were here.

Usagi suddenly squinted her closed eyes and was both surprised and overwhelmed by the irritant-light. And not just any light, but the distinctive light of the sun.

Usagi forced her left eye open with all of her strength. Her blurred vision did not help answer any of her concerns. All she could make out was tones of pink and white, and fuzzy...objects with, with floppy ears? Bunnies? Was she-could she actually be in her bedroom? She forced her other eye open and, as her vision cleared, she found that she was in fact in her room.

"But how..." she whispered to herself.

Had it all been a dream? Her aching body screamed otherwise. Usagi painfully pushed herself into a sitting position, causing her to notice her reflection in her bedroom mirror. The entire right side of her face was black and blue, her hair was stringy and loose and caked with dirt and blood. Blood. She still wore her once-white nightgown that was now mostly cover with patches of blood-Mamoru's blood...and her blood too! She franticly felt underneath the sticky, stiff garment searching for the gash that the sword would have left. There was nothing there except the stain of her blood.

She wobbily pushed herself to her feet, trying to collect her thoughts at the same time. Usagi continued to stare at herself in the mirror-at the blood that cover her knees and parts of her shins from when she had knelt next to Mamoru's dying body. Mamoru...Wait a second...if she was still alive, then-then-maybe...

Usagi rushed down her stairs, despite her body's painful protest. She ran straight out the front door not giving her mother enough time to see her bruised and battered daughter. She ran the four blocks to her destination as fast as her bare feet would carry her. She ran, ignoring the horrified stares and gasps of the pedestrians and motorists that littered the streets and sidewalks. Everyone but Mamoru was blocked out of her mind.

She almost ran right into the slowly sliding doors of the Crown Game Center, and pulled her self to a halt once she was inside. She immediately spotted the back of a blacked haired young man who appeared to be frantically searching for someone.

Everyone stopped when Usagi had entered. Motoki dropped the drinks he was carrying, the teens playing games stared in terrified shock, and a raven-haired young women and a tall brunette stared horrified at their friend.

"Dear, God, Usagi!" Rei screamed. "What happened to you?" she asked on the verge of tears.

At the mention of Usagi's name, Mamoru whipped around at an impossible speed. He knew she was alive. There she stood before him, bruised and in nothing but a blood stained nightgown.

Usagi shakily brought her hands over her mouth, overwhelmed and not believing that God could be this kind. He was alive. THEY were alive, and they were together.

Her emotions were much too intense to bear. Her chest heaved roughly and tears welled up in her eyes. She could feel her shoulders shaking and she knew she was going to collapse.

Mamoru ran to catch her quickly and gathered her in his arms. Usagi wrapped her weak arms around his neck with a surprising amount of strength and sobbed into his neck. Mamoru cried also, not able to hold it in.

Neither noticed nor cared to notice the sight they made-two ex-rivals covered with cuts and black and blue marks and each other's dried blood, holding each other desperately; and all anyone could do was stare. No one made a move to stop them, to help them, to separate them. They just watched in shock as the two embrace and shared in their incredibly moving and joyous moment.

Usagi felt lightheaded and happy in Mamoru's arms. She wasn't sure how she and Mamoru were alive. Was it a miracle...were they saved by God...did the crystal grant her wishes? She didn't know or care. She had finally gotten him back, and she had finally earned the right to be his princess. She truly was a princess, broken no more.

**The End**


End file.
